What A Heart Costs
by Inu-Bang
Summary: One night Naruto woke up from a strange dream and decides to go for a walk. But when he does he meets this strange women, and she claims to have known him for 17 years. And is willing to promise him his old life back for one price...
1. Chapter 1

Seducing Evil (Song fic beginning)

One night Naruto woke up from a strange dream and decides to go for a walk. But when he does he meets this strange women, and she claims to have known him for 17 years.

&&&&&

**Dream…**

There I was standing in the forest in my orange and black ninja outfit I had since I was 12 years old. The forest was dark, gloomy and very thick. I looked around and saw nothing; there wasn't even a break in the trees so I couldn't see the starry night sky. Then I heard it, laughing, it sounded like a… girl, no older a women no more in her late early 20's. A creeping light shown threw the thick damp forest between the trees. It glowed an eerie deep orange-ish red color. I decided to follow it maybe it would lead me out of the darkness.

I ran after it but with every step I took the light seemed to fade more and more. Sweat was starting to run down the sides of my face. When finally I busted threw the forest and into the light.

_Is it colder all these nights_

_You should know that I don't care at all_

_Do I have a place to sleep at night?_

_Well I should say that I don't care at all_

Then I saw a huge lake with beautiful fireflies floating above it. I could finally see the sky again, the great big starry sky. I felt relived again that I wasn't in the darkness again. Never I would want to go back there at all. I looked at the glassy lake not one ripple disturbed it. I walked over there and looked into the lake. Then I started to see reflections of my past in the lake.

_You all hear me cry  
_

_Cause I don't care at all_

_Im beautiful inside_

_I just don't care at all_

The then lake turned a dim black color; the sky became dark and clouded with thunder rumbling inside. Form the lake ripples started to form, then came crashing into the shore line where I was standing. I had to take a few steps away from it so I wouldn't get hit with the water. It was dark, somehow I didn't trust it much.

_If you take me away whatever you do_

_Whatever you say_

_I don't care about me_

_I don't care about you_

Right in the middle of the lake a women rose from the lakes surface Her deep orange hair came first. On top of that hair was a small silver tiara that rests in her hair in a bun. Her eyes were so stunning, deep red eyes and black slits in them, and on her cheeks were those deep black whisker marks. She looked no older than 22. He lips were colored as a deep red color. Her lips were no shinier than blood itself. She had somewhat pale skin, which was covered in a blood red dress that laced up in the back. At the bottom of her dress were dim black flames that rose no higher than her ankle.

_I don't know what is right,_

_Don't know what is wrong_

_Im singing my song_

_Im not trying to hide_

_I am beautiful inside_

He ears, furry ears that looked like fox ears were very pointy orange color. But what shocked me more the most was…her tails. Nine of them swished back and forth and up and down they were very long, they looked like they were strong enough to pick up anything. And they did. She stretched out three of her tail and they came towards me. I didn't know what to do I just stood there frozen. One or her tails wrapped our my stomach and the other wrapped around my arms and lifted me up over the lake.

_Am I drunk or high tonight_

_I am sure that I don't care at all_

_Do you still wanna hold me tight?_

_I am sure that I don't care at all_

I stared into her eyes as she held me up with her long furry tails they were mesmerizing, but not in a good way. She touched both my cheeks with her hands and smiled at my in a seducing way. Then her hands glided off my face and rested on her hips. Then what I didn't expect happened. Her tails let go of me and I began plummeting towards the ground. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the water

But It never came I just kept falling down in a never-ending pit of darkness.

_You won't here me lie_

_Because I don't care at all_

_Im a little creep inside_

_I just don't care at all_

I shot up from my bed with sweat dripping down my face. Was that real or not, it felt like it so much. I looked at my hands and they were shaking badly. Was I really that scared it was just a dream. I looked out my window and I saw the sun rising up on the horizon. There was no point in going to back to bed now so I got up and got out of my sweaty close and out then got into the shower to get the smell of sweat off me. I got out of the shower and got dressed in my usual outfit. I put my headband on and went out he door trying to get the dream I had out of my head.

I walked down the path of my house trying to find something to do but nothing was coming to me.

"Oi Naruto!" I turned around to see Sakura-chan running up to me. I don't know why she is up so early but it wasn't my business.

"Hey Sakura-chan what's up?" I said with my hands in my pocket putting a fake smile on my face.

"What's up? Naruto are you ok?" She asked examining me up and down.

"Oi Im fine Sakura-chan really, just a little tired that's all" I lied

"Well ok, Ill see you later Naruto Lady Tsunade wants to see me" Sakura ran off not wanting to be late with her meeting. I just lifted one of my hands out of my pockets and waved by to her. Then I continued on my way not knowing where I was going.

_With Sakura_

As I walked to Tsundae's office I couldn't help but wonder about Naruto. Today he didn't even jump in excitment when he saw me. He acted as if he was possessed or something.

"I should ask Hokage-sama about this" I quickened my pace to Lady Tsunade's office.

I knocked on her office door and Shizune appeared, she's always there.

"Ah Sakura-chan good morning come in Tsunade's been waiting for you" Shizune opened the door wider and I saw Tsunade writing on something like scroll. She lifted her head up and smiled slightly.

"Well Sakura I have those scrolls on healing you've had your eyes on for quite sometime now" She held out the two scroll and I gladly took them.

"Oh um Hokage-sama I think theres something wrong with Naruto" I said to her and she just smiled.

"Please what isn't wrong with Naruto-kun" She replied and continued writing on the scrolls.

"No I mean that he has been acting weird lately, like..this morning when I saw him he didn't even jump out in excitment when he saw me, and all he ahs been doing is keeping his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground all day, Im worried Hokage-sama"

Tsunade did start to look a little worried about there knuckleheaded ninja.

"Don't worry Sakura Im sure he's fine, but just in case I'll have chat with him sometime today" I bowed to her and left.

"Shizune cancel my meeting at 6 today I need to speak with Naruto then"

"Yes Lady Tsunade" Shizune left the office and went on to cancel the meeting. Tsunade got up out of her chair and walked over to the window to look out of it. When she did she saw Naruto walking along just like Sakura describe it.

_Whats wrong Naruto-kun?_ she thought.

_With Naruto_

I watched as Sakura ran off to go to she Tsunade oba-chan. I waved to her until I didn't see her anymore. I sighed and continued on my way not knowing where I was going. First I past the park in the middle of this village where I saw many people. There wwas some kids, boys and girls playing game of tag with eachother there was about five or six of them. I also saw couples there, holding hands and walking along the path, I sighed not wanting to look at that anymore. I guess I feel a little lonley at times. It was spring time, the time of love. I guess I just couldnt get that. I walked a little more when a ringing started to go off in my ears. I closed one eye and gritted my teeth and covered my ears. I opened my eyes again and noticed that it sounded like it was coming from the forest. It felt like I was drawn to it so I decided to follow it. I followed into the forest when I got there, there was nothing there.

"Hello Naruto-kun" tehj vouce seemed to come from nowhere.

"Whos there?" I said pulling out my Kunai.

"No need for that Naruto-kun let me show you who I am"

A bright red light shown in front of me and it began to get bigger, then a women shown out of it, she looked just like the other women in my dream.

"W-who are you?" I asked her. She walked towards me and grabbed my hand to lower it down and I dropped my Kunai.

"Im hurt Naruto" she said in a fake sad voice "Ive only been with you for 17 years and you don't recognize me do you, well in this form not" Then it hit me her tails, the ears, her red slit eyes.

"K-Kyu" I couldnt finish it I was scared of her.

"Yes I am Kyuubi" she replied she still had a hold of my arm but she let go to take a few steps back.

"W-what are you doing out of me, are you f-free?" I asked worried

"No Naruto-kun Im not free, yet here let me give you perspective view on it." She held her hand out if front of her and a decent sized chain appeared in her hand and it was attached to her neck. She dropped it and it dangled from her neck. Then I felt something heavy on my neck. I reached my hands to touch my neck and noticed the other side of the chain was on my neck. I tried tugging on it but it wouldn't come off

"W-what is this Kyuubi?" I asked still trying to tug on it. She used the chain to pull me closer to her. I glided across the way over to her pretty fast.

"Its what keeps me bound to you Naruto-kun" she placed her hand on my cheek and caressed it. "Its the seal that Yondaime Hokage put on me, I sensed your feelings Naruto about your life and how you said you were lonley so I came to help you, only on one condintion" she finished. I wasnt sire at first if I could trust her or not.

"What is it?" I asked

"You cant tell anyone you can see me in this form, then it wouldn't work out between us, you see this is a big stage in being a Jinchurikki, you are able to see my human form, but others cant so you cant tell anyone about me ok" she said in a pleading voice.I thought about it for a minute not knowing what to decide.

"What happend if I tell others?" I asked, then she stared into my eyes.

"Then something bad would just, happen and I would habe absolute no control over it" She chuckled over it.I couln't risk anyone getting hurt becuase of me once again.

"O-okay I won't tell anyone about you" I said looking down with my eyes.

"Thats a good Jinchurikki" What happened next I didnt expect at all. I felt these soft lips kissing mine. I stared wide eyed and the scene and saw Kyuubi kissing me sweetly on the lips. I didn't know what do do, it felt like I was frozen. Then she broke away and dropped me to the ground.

"Ill see you later Naruto-kun" then she dissapeared and so did the chain around my neck did. I panted on the ground not knowing what happened just then. I just stayed there on all fours staring., I looked to my left and saw the Kunai I had out on the ground. So it wasn't just a dream. It was reality, a really wierd reality,


	2. Chapter 2

**What A Heart Costs

* * *

**

Today's experience still shocked me. Right after that happened when I saw the Kyuubi in her human form, I ran home not talking to anyone I needed to go home and think about this. I didn't know what to do maybe if I talked to Kyuubi some more she would explain it better so I could actually understand her. I thought if I called to her she would appear maybe it would work. I just needed answers. Never have I felt so confused about this. I grabbed a bottle of water and sat on my couch, placing my headband on my table and taking my jacket off, to cool off some steam I had.

"Uh Kyuubi?" I tried calling out.

"Yes Naruto-kun" I jumped up and looked behind me there she was sitting on my table examining her nails.

"You can just pop up anytime?" I asked surprised.

"Yup whenever you call me Ill be here, always," She said. "Did you need something?" She said looking up from her nails

"I want some answers, why are you really here?"

She got up from her spot and stood up and walked over to me and sat back down on the same couch as me.

"Well it gets lonely in that damp cell and I figured I should pop out and say hi" she said sarcastically. I just gave her a look to tell me the truth.

"Well no fun for you, Im here because its that stage in your life" she said and I interrupted her

"Even, Gaara?" I asked hoping that this wouldn't happen to him, he already has enough problems.

"Ugh don't get me started with that hothead Shukaku, and yes that's happening to him to," she said flailing her arms. "Now as I was saying, Im here for a purpose, the one reason im here and that's to help you become stronger that you will be able to save your friend, oh what's his name? Uchiha, Sasuke" I looked up and stared at her shockingly, my eyes widened. Could I finally bring Sasuke back? Will she actually help me?

"Y-you can do that?" I asked her staring into her eyes. She nodded and stood up pulling me up as well with her tails. One tail swished around my neck making my head face hers.

"You want him back Naruto-kun, He was and you still consider him your friend, your rival" She said walking around me with her tails slightly pressed against my body to make sure I was paying attention to her.

"You want him back, you want to make Sakura happy, you want the team back to the way it was in your genin days" She placed both her hands on the side of my face and made me stare into her eyes. Then my chest started to feel lighter, like there was nothing there. I got lost in her eyes not knowing what to do.

"I can bring that all back for you Naruto-kun, all I ask from you is one simple thing" She removed her hands and moved her face and came close to my ear. Two of her tails held my arms back behind my back and the third one supported my back to where I was at an arch almost looking up at the ceiling

"Whether you want to do it is up to you Naruto-kun, but what I want is…" she whispered in my ear. I was waiting for an answer but it was like she was stalling, it was getting me aggravated and built up anticipation in my body. She placed her hand on my chest and…

(I bet that what your feeling lol)

"All I want from you is…. your heart" Once I heard that I pushed her back and broke free from her grasp. Because I was at an arch I fell backwards onto by bottom.

"W-what but y-you can't it's impossible," I stood back up slowly and started backing away from her. I was shaking a little bit but not a lot but she seemed to notice. She chuckled to herself

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"I had a feeling you were to say that Naruto-kun, which is why I give you time, you'll realize how much a heart is overrated, imagine it, no longer having all the pain, sorrow and remorse bottled up inside of you, you would be free" She explained it to me. I was still scared of her. She placed her hand on my chest again and started walking around me with her hand gliding around as well. I kept focus on her with me eyes.

"Later you will see what a heart cause's people, what pain it brings to your friends, you don't like to hurt them do you? If you give me your heart, Ill bring back Sasuke and it will make everyone happy," She laughed to herself as she disappeared.

What was I to do, I want Sakura-chan happy, but my heart, its my own. I clutched my chest feeling the beating of my heart. I was all sweaty again so I decide to walk this off. I grabbed my jacket and put my headband on and walked out the door. While I was walking I somehow ended up at the Uchiha compound, Sasuke's old house.

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers hear_

_And it won't leave me alone…_

I decided to go take a look around but when I entered I heard someone sobbing, I quickly went behind the wall so I couldn't be seen. I looked over my shoulder and I saw Sakura-chan sobbing in front of Sasuke's old house.

"Why Sasuke-kun. Why am I still crying over you?"

_These wounds wont seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase_

I came into view so Sakura could see me, it took her a while to notice me but when she did she looked shocked.

"Naruto?" I stayed silent and just gave her a quick smile. Tears started to form in her eyes even more. She ran over to me and jumped into me for a hug, I hugged her back. Sakura started crying in my jacket. I just held her there in that spot.

_When you cried I'd blow away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd,_

_Fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand threw all of these years,_

_But you still held, on me_

As I held Sakura as she cried out, I couldn't help but think what Kyuubi had said. If we did get Sasuke back, Sakura would be happy, and I promised her I would always try and make her happy.

**Kyuubi's POV**

I stared at the seen I was seeing threw the eyes of Naruto. I couldn't help but smile and chuckle to myself as I saw the expression on Naruto's face. My plan was coming into action.

"This is perfect," I said to myself while sitting down and my hands folded onto my lap in my dark cell.

"If I can convince Naruto to give me his heart, I will become free again" I stood up and walked closer to the scene I was seeing. I rested on the dark metal bars holding on to them with my hands.

"The young lady is doing her part and I didn't even need to manipulate her, I might get a hold of his heart sooner than I thought and if that happens, I will be free and Naruto will be the one inside my body"

I stepped back and paced back and forth, placing my hand under my chin.

"But the Uchiha might be a problem, that is if I get him back, I probably should, but Naruto never said _how_ I should get him back" I sighed and plopped back down.

"Ugh, brainwashing is always the hardest part, but if I don't I wont get what I want, and I always get what I want even if I have to take it by force!" I laughed out loud as I watched Naruto walk back home sad and alone.

**&&&&&&

* * *

**

oooh will Naruto keep his heart in the end, or will Kyuubi end up taking it and giving herself life again. Find out next time on "What A Heart Costs"

r&r please


End file.
